In Your Eyes
by RKOs My Hero
Summary: I knew I wanted to be with him the moment I saw him. I just had to convince him that he wanted to be with me.rn(RandyOC..other OC's and various wrestlers.)
1. Chapter 1

**In your eyes**

Summary: I knew I wanted to be with him the moment I saw him. I just had to convince him that he wanted to be with me.

(RandyOC..other OC's and various wrestlers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy or anyone/anything else associated with the WWE. I do, however, own my OC's. KTHNX.

b A/N/b This is my first fic, so work with me.

**CHAPTER 1**

There he was, at the other end of the club, at a table by himself, glancing around here and there. Riley and her friend Taylor, mostly Riley; Taylor was telling her to go talk to him, or ask him to dance; I can't dance, however, it would be a good conversation-starter.

Riley friend Taylor's voice interjected itself into Riley's thoughts, breaking them up in the process.

"Riley, you'd better go talk to him soon, before I get drunk enough to go talk to him!" Taylor said, batting her eyes at him.

Riley scoffed.

"You? Ha! All the alcohol in the world couldn't give you enough courage to even babysit. How are you going to talk to a man our age?"

Actually, Riley had no idea how old he was, all she knew was he was hot, and she wanted more than anything tonight to be sitting with that man, talking to him.

All of a sudden, Riley looked at him. He wasn't by himself anymore, but with a rather built blonde man, laughing and cutting up. Then, just like a kick in the face with a golf shoe, his eyes connected with Riley's for a split second, giving Riley just enough time to smile her best smile, and see him wink at her. She knew she had to do it; she had to talk to that man.

"I'm going in," Riley said. standing up with confidence.

"O-RIGHT!" Taylor said, "Tell his friend I said he was cute!" She said, making her way to the dance floor.

Riley was no more than fifty feet away from him, when a leggy blonde walked over to him and sat on his lap. Riley sighed a defeatest sigh, turned around, slumped, and walked away to find her friend on the dance floor.

* * *

**Moving on to Randy...**

Randy sat by himself, waiting on Chris to "grace him with his presence", as Chris would say. He was also glancing around, looking for any decent-looking girls to dance with. He didn't see very much, except 2 girls. He was more intrigued by the brunette than the redhead, as he had a strange fetish for brunettes. The girl was about 6 feet tall, beautiful wavy hair past her shoulders, very long legs, good physique, and very, i very /i long legs. Just as he was checking her out, Chris walked up and sat at the booth across from him.

"WHERE'S ALL THE HOT GIRLS, RANDY!" Chris joked.

"They seem to have gone to a different club tonight," Randy said, "I've only seen 2 so far, besides the divas."

Just then, he noticed the same brunette from earlier stand, and start moving toward where Randy was sitting. Randy attempted to regain his composure, then put on his best smile. He started laughing like Chris just said something funny. She was closing in, when none other than Stacy Kiebler walked up, sitting on his lap.

_**DAMNIT**_ was all he could think of when Stacy did that. Did she understand the concept of "breaking up"? Guess that RKO left a little lingering damage in the frontal lobe.

"Stace, I'm kind of busy right now," Randy said without even looking at her because his eyes were a little occupied, following the brunette. She was going to the dance floor. _**Perfect**_ , I thought, then began his expedition to even find out the girl's name if he could.

"Stace, would you get off? I have to piss," he lied. "Like, now?"

He was getting a bit annoyed with her advances, so he picked her up, stood, then plopped her right back on to the booth.

"Chris, I have to talk to you, man, let's go."

Chris followed, and they made their way to the dance floor to find the 2 girls.

**A/N** : I hope you liked it! I'll be writing 2 soon, it's the finisher for the club!

I enjoy feedback, so please R&R!

Nici _♥_


	2. Chapter 2

In your eyes: Chapter 2

A/N: I know Randy lost WM21, but in my story, he won.

Meanwhile, back on the dance floor:

"Hey, Tay, I'm back!" Riley yelled over the music.

"Hey, where's Mr. Hotties!" Taylor asked.

"Well, there was this leggy blonde chick that came and molested him, so I didn't talk to him," Riley said, a bit dissapointed.

Randy and Chris were looking everywhere for the girl, when Chris accidentally knocked Taylor to the floor.

"OH MY GOODNESS, I'M SORRY!" Chris yelled to Taylor over the music.

Taylor's eyes got wide. She knew he was gorgeous, but _geeze_.

"I'll forgive you if you dance with me," she said, as she smiled at him flirtatiously. She stuck out her hand for him to shake, "Taylor; Taylor Sheets."

"Chris; Chris Irvine," he said, shaking her hand, "and I would love to dance with you."

Randy was giving up all hope, when he finally spotted her. He put on his world-famous 'Orton Smirk', then walked over to her, tapping her shoulder politely. She turned around, and gave him the once-over, grinning.

"Excuse me, miss. I couldn't help but notice you watching me earlier, and I was wondering if you wanted to dance. My name is Randy; Randy Orton."

Being a big fan of the WWE, Riley knew who he was all ready, but he looked so cute with that smile, so she gave him a break.

"Riley; Riley Price. I would also love to dance with you."

As they started dancing, a certain diva caught sight of them, and wasn't liking it very much.

...**Over to Stacy and Amy**...

"How could Randy do this to me, Amy?" Stacy said, glumly sitting at the table.

"Stace, no offense, but he kicked you to the curb 2 weeks ago. You just don't want to accept it," Amy said.

Ignoring Amy's comment, she decided she wasn't going to have some guttertrash steal Randy from her. A sly smirk streamed across her lips, as she stood, and walked to the dancefloor to find Randy.

...**back to regular pov**...

"So, you 'killed' the Undertaker at WM21?"

"Yeah, it felt great to prove everyone wrong," Randy said, finding out Riley was a WWE fan only minutes ago.

"You didn't prove me wrong," Riley said, "I was rooting for you ever since you challenged him. I also thought it's saddening on Stacy's part that she didn't even believe in you," Riley joked.

He smiled. Not one of those cocky smiles he normally gives. This time it was a sincere, shy, embarrassed sortof smile.

Just then, Stacy Kiebler walks up and breaks in between Randy and Riley. She turns around, eyeing Riley.

"I believe you're a little too close to _my _boyfriend! I'd appreciate it if you left him alone and went back to your trailer park. Thank you," she said before turning back around and attempting to grind against Randy.

Riley didn't want to start any drama, you really didn't see the point of handing her ass back to her. So you eyed her, then smiled at Randy, who was looking at her apologetically, then turned to find Taylor and Chris. You spotted them at the bar, seemingly deep in conversation. Riley decided not to barge in, so you just sent her a text message saying she was tired and she decided to go home a bit early. She also wished Taylor luck with Chris, and told her to give you details later. Riley then caught a cab home. Meanwhile, back in the club, Randy was furious.

"STACY, I DUMPED YOU 2 WEEKS AGO!", Randy yelled in her face outside the club because she followed him while he was looking for Riley.

"RANDY, I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHY!" She yelled right back in his face, "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU THINK SHE'S HOTTER THAN ME!"

"Stacy, I don't care if she's hotter than you!" Randy said, calmly, "She's got a personality, you didn't! I would like to know her without you breathing down my neck! We're not dating anymore!"

Stacy scoffed and turned on her heel, hitting Randy in the face with her hair in the process, going back into the club.

Randy thought of how he could get in touch with Riley. He stood for 5 minutes outisde the club, then he realized:

_HER FRIEND!_

He knew she was with Chris. So he set off to find Chris.

He found Chris sitting with Taylor, still deep in conversation. He plopped glumly next to Chris.

"Your girl ditch you, Randy?" Chris joked.

"No, let's just say an ex came back with a vengeance. Now she's gone and I have no idea where she went," Randy said, trying not to be too obvious, hoping Taylor would get the hint.

Well, she got it.

"She's my roommate!" Taylor blurted, "Would you like her cell number?"

A sly smile creeped across his face. He had an idea.

"Better yet, could you give me the address, as well?"

Taylor obliged and gave Randy the phone number and the address. Randy then bid goodnight to Taylor and Chris, and he also thanked Taylor.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed Ch. 2, and I am so sorry it took forever to update! I'll have another one soon!

Nici 33


	3. Chapter 3

**In Your Eyes**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews...I only got 2 from this chapter, though. Well, I'm glad to know that 3 people like my story! No, that wasn't sarcasm. Well, here's Chapter 3. ENJOY!

**Chapter 3**

Randy climbed into his Jeep Wrangler heading out to find the address. It was easy, considering Taylor gave excellent directions. He pulled up infront of the apartment building they lived in, and noticed it was pretty damn swank. Nicer than his apartment back in St. Louis.

...**Meanwhile, back in t he apartment**...

Riley was sitting on her couch, volleyball in hands, setting the ball. All of a sudden, her cell phone starts ringing, but she doesn't hear it. Then comes the rapping on the door. It scared the mess out of her, so her head whipped around, volleyball in mid-air, coming back down and hitting her in the head.

"It's 1 a.m., who the eff would be at my house at this time? Unless Taylor's drunk off her ass, and the cabbie carried her up here," Riley laughed at the thought.

She got up, walked towards the door, and opened it without even looking through the peephole. Her eyes widened.

"I'm going to kill Taylor," Riley said, annoyed.

"Nice to see you, too," Randy smiled.

Riley contemplated just closing the door on him, but then she looked at that smile.

...He had one of those smiles that would make the Virgin Mary hop into bed with him...

"You can come in," Riley said, stepping aside as he entered, looking around her penthouse apartment.

"Nice place you've got here," Randy complimented.

"Yeah, it's my double-wide," she said, laughing about what Stacy had said earlier.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, realizing he hadn't heard what Stacy said earlier, "Just something Stacy said."

Randy scoffed, and left it at that.

"Would you like something to drink?" Riley asked.

"Sure, whatever's fine," he obliged.

"Make yourself comfy, I'll be back in a few," Riley said, going off to find coffee.

Randy did as told, making himself comfortable on the couch. He was looking at Riley's place, and he'd noticed all the trophies and pictures with her name on them. When Riley came back with the coffee, he decided to ask her about her trophies.

"You seem to be pretty good at what you do," Randy said, gesturing towards the trophies, "but, what exactly is that?"

Riley smiled, relieved that somebody didn't know who she was.

"I'm in the AVP," Riley said, as Randy raised an eyebrow, "I play beach volleyball professionally. Those are all the trophies from all the tournaments I've won."

"Oh, an athletic girl," Randy said, "So, what else do you like to do?"

"Same things you do. I go clubbing, I work hard, keep in shape, and take good care of my body."

"Sex? I love sex."

Riley's eyes got wide, she wasn't expecting that.

"What?" Randy said, "You can't _not_ expect a guy who is potentially interested in you _not_ to ask about your sex or love life," Randy said, smirking triumphantly.

"Or lack there of," Riley said. She had no problems talking about it with anyone, "I haven't gone out with anyone in about 2 years, or had sex."

Randy's jaw dropped, and his face scrunched weirdly.

He looked kind of like E.T. like that.

"HOW DO YOU LIVE!" He asked.

"Just like everyone else in the world without a sex-life. Let's just put it this way - I get by," she said, winking.

Randy smirked. His smirk faded, as he was thinking. Riley thought he looked adorable, so she didn't ask. A smile then creeped across his lips. He then started chuckling.

"What?" Riley asked.

"I just realized that you and I have only known each other for about 2 and a half hours, and we're all ready speaking to each other about our sex lives," he said, a tone of laughter and embarrassment in his voice.

"I don't mind," Riley said, "I'm not like other girls; I have no problems opening up to anyone about most of my personal life. I'll try anything almost once."

"Anything?" Randy questioned.

"Yes, pretty much," Riley said, "Why?"

"Monday night, I would like you to join me for dinner. First, I want you to come watch RAW from my locker room, or in the crowd if you like, then, I want you to go out with me to dinner and dancing. Deal?"

Riley knew the answer all ready, but she wanted to keep Randy in suspense. So she stroked her chin, making a mock thinking face. Once Randy's head started to lower in defeat, Riley answered.

"You know what, Randy?" Riley said, smiling widely, "You're on."

Randy's smile grew wider than hers.

"Awesome! I'll give you a call tomorrow; but now I have to go." Randy stood up, took Riley's hand, kissed it, then walked out, leaving Riley with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley had gone to train the morning of she and Randy's date, but she left her cell phone on loud just in case Randy decided to call her. In the middle of her workout, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said, trying not to sound too excited, knowing it was Randy.

"Hey Riley, it's Randy," He said, trying to contain his excitement as well, "are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes, yes we are," Riley said, grinning, "what time are you coming to pick me up, and how nice do I have to dress?"

"Well, I have to be at the arena at 3, so I'm coming to pick you up at around 1:30, cool?" Randy asked.

"Yes, that's cool; I'm training right now, but I guess I could stop and go shower," she said, "but since you didn't tell me what to wear, I am wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and I'll bring a dress for dinner."

"That's fine, but bring an extra pair of jeans and an extra shirt, we're going dancing after dinner, okay?" Randy said.

"All right, I'll see you soon," Riley said, hanging up. She was excited about the night's events.

Riley went home and showered, changed into some destroyed wash jeans, a black rolling stones t-shirt, and put on some uggs boots. She grabbed her digital camera, straightened her hair, put some make up on, packed a bag with a dress, shoes, 2 extra pairs of jeans, and 2 extra shirts to match the heels she was wearing to dinner. When she was fully ready, it was 1:25.

Sure enough, at 1:30, the doorbell rings. Riley opened the door, smiling.

"Hey," she said, "Are you always so----prompt?"

"Only when I'm excited," Randy said, smirking, "shall we get going?"

"I'm ready when you are," Riley answered.

It was 2:50 when Riley and Randy arrived at the arena. They were early, so they went to Randy's locker room to put Riley's stuff in there, then walked to catering to get a little something to hold them over.

"So, did you think about where you're going to watch from?" Randy asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be one of the crowd tonight. I want to take some pictures." Riley said.

Randy went to tell security that Riley would be in the front row so there wouldn't be any problems. Meanwhile, Riley went exploring through the arena.

"OH----MY----GOD," she heard from behind her. She turned around to see no one other than Stacy Keibler standing infront of her, "I thought Randy would've nailed you by now. You making him work for it, sweetie?" Stacy asked, arrogantly.

Riley wasn't about to get worked up over this, so she just said:

"Look, Stacy, I know you don't like me, and I don't like you, so why don't you just blow it out of your ass and leave me alone?" She said, with a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

As Riley turned to walk away, Stacy spoke:

"You're only one thing to him, you know," Stacy said, "A wam, bam, thank you ma'am."

"One more thing than you, Keibler!" Riley said, shouting back at her as she walked away, laughing.

When Riley walked into Randy's locker room, he had just gotten out of the shower, so he was walking around in a towel, shirtless. Riley couldn't help but gape, mouth wide open and all. She'd seen him without a shirt on television, but that was wayyyyy different. The water dripping on his body, his muscles glistening--his pex, flexing because of the water dripping off them...Riley was in heaven. Her thoughts were broken up by Randy speaking.

"Did you find everything you were looking for outside?" Randy asked.

"Erm, yeah; but I had a brief run-in with Stacy Keibler, she's such a bitch-ass whore." Riley said, jokingly.

"Yeah, well, you didn't date her," Randy said, regretfully, "She was not spontaneous and she didn't have a personality. I don't like that in a woman; women who schedule every minute of their lives and all they worry about is work," Randy said, ranting a bit.

"Yeah, I don't like guys who can't let loose and have a good time," Riley said, "so, I feel you there."

Riley and Randy conversed for about another hour, and it was now 7:00.

"They just opened the doors," Randy said, "I have a meet and greet, and you should get a seat. I'll be in the ring really, really soon," he held onto Riley's hand, kissed her on the cheek, then walked away, never taking his off Riley.

Riley winked at him, making him smirk, then waved, turned, and went to go find a seat in the front row, ringside.

**A/N: **Read and review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:** I'm not getting many reviews, but I'm going to keep writing anyway for the 5 reviewers!

**Start:**

RAW was going great so far for Riley. She got so many pictures of so many superstars. She only got a few people coming up to her, asking for an autograph, but other than that, she was doing awesome.

Just then, Randy's music filled the arena. Riley cheered the loudest because no one really liked him since that RKO to Stacy. Riley loved it, especially since Stacy's been nothing but un-welcoming. Randy walked by Riley, smiling his "Cocky Orton" smile, and winked at her(**A/N:** He was in character!). Riley didn't mind though, she thought the cockiness just made him sexier. He got a mic, the music cut off, then he began his speech:

"Last night, I did something that _no one_ thought I would be able to do. I ruined the Undertaker's Wrestlemania winning streak! I just wanted to come out here tonight, and thank all those who believed in me, and for those who didn't...pfft, I guess I can just say **_I TOLD YOU SO,_**" Randy said, "But, at the end of the match, something happened. My left shoulder--it, it gave out on me. When the Undertaker went to tombstone me, I reversed it into an RKO, as you all know, and when I did that, my left shoulder went numb. I went to the medic and he said I'd be okay for tonight because I have something I want to say. When I was being checked by the medic, I saw something on the TV that made me SICK!...Dave Batista as the new World Heavyweight Champion! You know, when I was in Evolution, Ric and H used to say to me 'Slow down, Randy, too much success, let Dave catch up!', When I became champion, Batista was one of the men who betrayed me, and I have yet to repay him for that. So, Eric, I want a match tonight...it'll be the 'Legend Killer', Randy Orton, versus 'the Animal', Dave Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship!"

The crowd erupted into cheers at the sound of Dave's name. Riley cheered for Randy, while taking pictures of him.

When the match came around, Riley was ready for that dinner. She cheered Randy on, but to her suprise, he lost. She did hear that left shoulder of his snap on the metal ringpost--twice.

Riley ran backstage to find Randy to make sure he was all right. She ran straight to his locker room, barging in to find Randy talking to a medic.

"You may want to go see a doctor tomorrow morning, just to check it out," the medic, Dean, said.

"Will do, doctor," he said, looking at Riley's concerned face, "but tonight, I have a date," he said, winking at her. Riley smirked, but she was still concerned nonetheless.

Randy gave Riley a few minutes to get ready for dinner. Riley took her dress out of the bag and put it on. It was black and it cut about two and a half inches above the knee, and it had a slit going up the thigh, with thin straps and a silver swirly thing around the slit.

She freshened up her makeup and put on some perfume, then brushed out her hair. She slipped on her heels, then she was ready to go. Randy then came out of the shower area, fully dressed in a red button-down shirt and black slacks with black shoes.

Randy looked at Riley's outfit, and smiled widely.

"You look amazing," Randy said to Riley, walking over to her, checking her out.

"Thanks," she said, blushing, "you're not so bad yourself, Mr. Legend Killer."

"Ready to go?" Randy asked, holding out his arm for her to take. She grabbed his arm, and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews I've been recieving as of late. I had no idea that the story wasn't showing up in certain places, otherwise I would've said something to the site maintainer.

Anywho, here's chapter 6, enjoy!

**Chapter six**

They were in the car on the way to the resturant when Randy asked:

"So, Riley, what's your favorite band?"

"Well, I like new-age stuff, but my all-time favorite band is Hanson," Riley said, "what's yours?"

"No, don't change the subject!" Randy said, laughing, "Hanson? The boys with the long blonde hair?"

"Chyeah, man. Don't hate, Taylor's a total babe," Riley said, laughing at the look on Randy's face.

"You didn't tell me who your favorite band is," Riley said, changing the subject.

"Sabbath. I looooooooooovvvvvvveeeeee Sabbath," Randy said.

"That's neat, I've never been a big Sabbath fan, really," Riley said, "My favorite 70s band is Journey."

Randy smiled at her, pulling out a Journey cd and popping it in the CD player.

They were singing along to _Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'_ when they arrived at the resturant. A quaint little sushi bar downtown. They were walking in the parking lot when Randy grabber her hand, turned her around, and kissed her long, and good.

When they broke, Randy had a satisfied smile on his face.

"I've wanted to do that since the first night I met you," he said.

"I've _wanted_ you to do that since the first night I met you," Riley said, smiling.

They then walked hand-in-hand into the resturant.

While they were eating, Riley and Randy conversed about pretty much everything while they ate, exchanging kisses every now and then. When they were done eating, they walked out of the resturant, got into Randy's car, then, let's just say it turned into a make-out/heavy petting fest in Randy's backseat.

In between kisses, Randy was saying "I----DON'T----WANT----TO----GO-----DANCING----TONIGHT."

Riley answered, while Randy moved the kisses down to her neck, "Me either; my place?"

Randy merely nodded,climbed back into the front seat, put the car in gear, and sped off to Riley's apartment.

When they got there, they tried as best they could to get to Riley's apartment quickly. When they got infront of her door, Randy pinned her up against the door, holding her arms above her head with one hand, his other hand wrapped securly around Riley's waist, kissing her feverishly. She finally managed to get the door unlocked, they walked in the door, making out, and walked straight back to Riley's room, never breaking.

Walking into Riley's room, Randy picked her up and set her on the edge of the bed, never taking his eyes off her.

Riley bit her lip seductively, eyeing him carefully. She slipped off her heels and stood, placing her hands over her head, quirking her brow at Randy. He kneedled, and began slipping her dress off, slowly. He tossed the dress away, then looked her up and down, taking in every single inch of her body in.

Riley tugged at Randy's shirt, smirking; he too, put his arms above his head. While Riley was slipping his shirt off, she was kissing every inch of his torso, teasing him. When she slipped his shirt off, they looked straight into eachother's eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Randy asked, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

Riley looked straight into his eyes and hesitated for a split second.

who could resist those baby blues?

"Randy, I've been sure about this since the first night I met you."

With that, Randy puller her in for another kiss, and laid her on the bed.

**A/N:** You all know what happens next; I don't like writing love scenes cos I suck at them.

Feedback is appreciated!

Nici♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Riley awoke the next morning, Randy wasn't there; but there was a note:

_Hey Riley,_

_I had a great time last night. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Anyway, thanks for that, and I'll _

_call you sometime._

_Randy_

Riley read those words over and over. She couldn't help but think Stacy was right.

_He only wanted sex._

Those words kept repeating over and over in her head. She was devistated, and she didn't know why; she knew his reputation, why did she even seem to think that Randy would even like her? She couldn't even fathom why he would do this to any woman at all.

_Because he's a famous, single, young male._

_...not to meantion, hot..._

She decided not to lay in bed all day, so she got up and got into the shower, trying her hardest to forget about last night.

When she got out of the shower, sitting on her bed...was Taylor.

"How was last night?" She asked, completely oblivious to the note she has been sitting next to.

"Well, it was---fun," Riley said, truthfully, trying not to think of..._him._

"Did you guys bone?" Tay asked.

"Yes, we did," she said, "He was gone when I woke up, but he did leave me this," Riley said, picking up the note and handing it to Taylor.

Taylor read it, looking up sympathetically after she finished reading it.

"RILEY...WHAT A FUCKIN' DICKCHEESE!" Taylor shouted, "I'M SOOO SORRY, RILEY!" she said, hugging Riley.

_It's okay, I just have to convince him, that's all._

**A/N:** This is not the end of the story, just the end of part 1.

Please give me feedback as to what you all thought about the first part of the story.

-Nici 3


End file.
